


Flufftober #9: Monochromatic

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Friendship, Garden Gnomes, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Post-Season/Series 06, Summer, favorite colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Garden gnomes Aldo and Alwin enjoy a summer day in Patrick and David's garden.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #9: Monochromatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Noble Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931639) by [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO). 



> Happy belated birthday, DisgruntledPelican! I love you more than words can possibly express.
> 
> This story centers on the garden gnomes from _Noble Friend _. I'd love for you to check out that story if you would like!__

The garden was thriving. The tomato plants were tall and bushy, and the carrots had to be shared with the neighbors, there were so many.

There were squirrels everywhere, along with more songbirds than could be counted. Aldo had his best friend, Alwin, by his side, and the year that they’d been together in the backyard of Patrick and David’s house had gone by so quickly. 

They had yet to run out of topics of conversation, and even their disagreements were not heated or even disagreeable. Today’s topic was favorite colors, which Aldo admittedly felt they had hashed out several times before.

“My favorite color is just green, my friend. All the greens. There’s dark green, forest green, Kelly green, light green. I guess all the shades are my favorite. The grass, the trees, the plants in our garden—all green! Well, and Patrick’s two new shirts. Those are also green,” Aldo concluded happily.

“I like the _specifics_ of the colors, though,” Alwin replied. “Take flowers. The blue of a Cornflower is different from that of an Iris. And those Hydrangeas over by the house—such a different blue than the geraniums Patrick tried last year.”

“Yes, those are all very specific,” Aldo replied indulgently. He loved hearing Alwin talk about things he was passionate about. 

“And think of all the birds that come in various shades of blue—Bluebirds, Blue Jays, Great Blue Herons, Indigo Buntings…”

Aldo interrupted with delight. “Ah yes, I _do_ enjoy Indigo Buntings. It’s always lovely to say hello to Max and listen to him sing while he and Deb are in the neighborhood.”

That reminded Aldo of something he’d meant to tell Alwin earlier. “Speaking of singing, did you hear Patrick practicing his new song on the guitar the other day? He had the window open for awhile and it sounded _very_ romantic. I think David is going to love it!” Aldo could never get enough of Patrick’s songs, and the open windows facilitated his enjoyment during the warmer months.

“Aldo, I’ve just had the best thought,” Alwin eagerly interjected. “ _Your_ favorite color is green. _My_ favorite color is blue. There is actually a _bird_ that could be the _favorite of us both_!” 

“Do tell, Alwin! What bird is it?” Aldo asked with a smile.

“There is a small waterfowl called the Blue-winged Teal. I don’t know if we’ll ever see it in the sky here, but let’s keep our eyes wide. I would love for us to have a favorite bird in common.”

“I would love that, too, Alwin. I would love that, too,” Aldo murmured, getting a bit sleepy as the sun hit the high point in the sky. 

Soon David and Patrick would be out to set up for this week’s Summer Sunday Cookout and not long after that all their friends would arrive. He needed to catch a quick nap before the day’s excitement really began.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm going to do what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
